Some things can always change
by geddafkouttahere
Summary: Continuence from: The way things are.After Ryou hooked up with Bakura Marik becomes jealous and takes it out on his Hikari.Ryou decides to help,wich could be fatal.Yaoi...YBXR MXYM
1. insert cool name

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk:I decided to continue my story "the way things are". Except this is a little after Ryou and Bakura got together, and it focuses mainly on Marik and Malik. I rated this higher cause Marik is more…vulgar and gay compared to Bakura.Anyways…

* * *

Some things can always change: 

Marik watched the phone with great intensity.

Waiting.

Waiting for it to ring.

Waiting for Bakura to call him.

Marik didn't use the phone to well so they decided it was best that Bakura always called him.

But not lately.

Bakura wasn't calling as often and when he did, it was always a short conversation.

What could he find that was more interesting than _him_?

Marik got an idea; he would be the one calling this time.

"Malik!" He shouted for his lighter half.

The other teen came reluctantly.

"Yes Marik-chan?" Malik said trying not to sound scared.

Marik smirked "How many times do I have to tell you to call me koiboto?".

"Sorry" Malik replied, his voice shaking.

"Now my lovely little sex kitten, can you do me a favor?"Marik asked innocently.

Malik nodded, dreading the favor.

"Dial Bakuras number for me will you?" Marik said dully.

Malik sighed in relief and took the phone.

He dialed the number and handed it back to Marik.

"There you go…uh..koiboto" Malik muttered.

Marik smirked and grabbed Malik around the waist before he could exit the room.

Malik gasped as his Yamis arm caressed his exposed stomach.

He hated wearing all this tight clothing.

Belly tops, leather pants, and tank tops.

Marik forced him to wear these clothing for his own sick pleasure.

God, how he hated Marik.

Marik pulled his hikari onto his lap and stuck his hand down his others pants.

The phone began to ring and Marik started to "**_tease_**" Malik.

" Hey Bakura…oh, hand the phone to your yami you whore…Bakura? Yeah, I wanted to get together, maybe kill someone or even rob the local corner store again…Fuck you I'm coming over whether you like it or not! And this time I'll bring Malik.See you soon!" Marik ended the conversation with a singsong voice.

Malik let out a small-suppressed moan as Marik continued.

He was thinking, why was Bakura so reluctant to invite him over?

* * *

Marik gave a strong knock on Bakuras door and waited impatiently. 

Bakura opened the door and lead his guests inside.

Ryou was on the couch smiling.

He looked healthier and happier.

Malik looked at Ryou, it had been a very long time sense they last saw each other.

Marik only took Malik out rarely, or when he was doing something he knew nothing about.

Bakura motioned for his guests to sit down and took a spot for himself beside Ryou.

" Marik I have to tell you something, so shut the fuck up for once and listen" Bakura ordered in a casual voice.

"Okay, no need to be rude" Marik said, sounding offended.

"Well, I haven't been seeing you lately because..I'minlovewithRyouandIwantospendtimewithhim." Bakura mumbled, but Marik caught every word.

"Wha…"Malik trailed off.

Marik's eye twitched for a while.

"So your ditching me for your…. your _Hikari_?" Marik asked with anger in his voice.

"What of it?" Bakura growled.

* * *

Merk:Oooh…they're gonna have one hell of a fight ..and Malik is the hikari and Marik is the yami..  



	2. Doubted love

Disclaimer :I don't own Yu-Gi-oh

Merk: Finally I'm updating…hope you all enjoy! (1) Natto is fermented soybean paste; it's smelly and sticky.(2) Kashiwa-Mochi is rice cake wrapped in oak leaf.

Some things can always change:

"Take Malik to your room Ry-koi…it's going to get messy," Bakura hissed.

Ryou nodded and leapt up off the couch and grabbed Malik, bringing him to his room.

Malik made himself comfortable on the bed and remained silent.

" So, Malik-kun…I haven't see you in a while." Ryou trailed off hoping to get a response.

"Ryou-san…how did you fall in love with Bakura-sama? " Malik asked avoiding eye contact.

" When you lose someone who has been with you for a long time…feelings change…things are constantly changing Malik-kun. Um…Why would you wan to know anyways?" Ryou asked snapping out of his thoughts, for he had been mostly talking to himself.

"No reason…"He said quietly.

Ryou sat on the bed next to him.

"I know…it's hard to have a yami like ours, but maybe the future will smile upon you Malik-kun." Ryou smiled at the teen next to him who finally looked up.

Malik then did something surprising. He lent foreword and kissed Ryous cheek.

Just as he pulled back Marik barged in, his lip bruised, his nose bleeding and other very noticeable injuries that were rather unpleasant.

He grabbed Malik's arm and stomped out of the small apartment.

Ryou rushed out of his room to find his Yami the victor.

" Ry-chan, what's for dinner?" Bakura asked as his stomach rumbled, acting as though nothing had happened.

" Whatever you'd like Kura-Kun…even if it must be _that." _ Ryou groaned as he came closer to his double.

Bakura kissed Ryou gently " But darling…you know I love it." He said sweetly.

" Fine" Ryou sighed and made his way over to the kitchen. "Natto (1) it is..."

" And a side of Kashiwa-mochi (2) for yourself "Bakura said, trying to be thoughtful.

As Ryou cooked a small pleasant dinner for himself and Bakura, he wondered what exactly happened between those two in the living room, for there was not a speck of blood or anything out of place.

He asked Bakura this as he set the table but the Yami didn't reply. He simply sat down and dug in, as if he never heard the boy.

" Kura-kun…what's wrong? There's something heavy on your mind." Ryou said worriedly, hoping Bakura wasn't sick.

"It's just that…when I was fighting Marik. I know I'm stronger but at one point…well, nevermind. Don't worry Ry-chan" Bakura said quietly as he dismissed himself from the table and closed the door to his room. Leaving Ryou high and dry.

Bakuras ring powers faded when he was battling Marik. He was now wondering if this was because of Ryou.

Merk: Nya…that took a while…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: Nya…schools out for summer!  
was sick with hay fever, sorry.

* * *

Some things can always change:

Malik knew he was going to pay for this, even though it was totally out of his control.

This whole situation.

But he couldn't stop thinking about what Ryou said, how the future would smile upon him.

Was Ryou his future?

Malik didn't have much time to think about that, though. Marik made sure of that.

Malik found himself pinned in his own bedroom.

"I hate him more than ever…" was the only thing Malik heard after everything went dark.

* * *

Marik answered the door when the bell rang; he was hoping it would be more of those girl scouts.

He had left Malik alone in his room, snoozing.

He opened the door to only hear a hiss.

It was Isis.

She had run back across the lawn to her car cursing him in Egyptian.

Marik rolled his eyes and closed the door; she was just another nuisance in his life.

She always came by to try and rescue her brother; just another nuisance.

He closed the door and went to the kitchen, not knowing how to work anything, he mashed up a banana and ate it peel and all.

* * *

Ryou snuck up behind Bakura and slipped his arms around his neck.

"Baku-chan…" he said sweetly

Bakura winced; he hated that nickname. And he knew Ryou only used that when he wanted to ask a favor of him.

"Yes Baka-chan?"He said sickly sweet to his koibito.

Ryou frowned a bit "May I ask a favor of you?"

Bam. Right on target.

"No." he brushed Ryou off, he didn't want to deal with another favor.

Bakura felt some sadness weighing in Ryous heart.

"Fine" he said and rolled his eyes, turning to his hikari.

Ryou was frowning a bit more now.

" I was wondering if maybe I could see Malik sometime…"

* * *

Merk:

Sorry for not updating,I'v e been busy with summer stuff. Yay!  



	4. Gomen Nasai

No, I haven't forgotten about my stories.

But bad news is I really don't have time to finish them.

I'd like to BADLY but believe me, I'm just getting more and more stressed and I can't balance them with my school life.

Anyone who'd be willing to have my account, I'd like it very much you would contact me and finish my stories to your liking.

Adieu

Merk 3 3


End file.
